The Sacred Fox and The Fire Demon
by Damia666
Summary: He was always quite and kept to himself, but today something in him snapped. He was tired of being judged and made out to be something he was not, Today was the day he would show them the 'real' Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

In Konaha Academy everyone was popular and rich enough to buy their countries 10 times over. Well, everyone except one special boy. This boy was excepted into the Academy for outstanding grades and unlimited potential. Unfortunatly he was not accepted amoung the students, he was considered the 'Back street's book worm.' No one talked to him, no one acknowleged his existance. Even the teachers tried to find ways to drive this outcast out of their high society school. Today was a preticular hard day for the misfit, it was the aniversay of the murder of his parents. He was always quite and kept to himself, but today something in him snapped. He was tired of being judged and made out to be something he was not, Today was the day he would show them the 'real' Uzumaki Naruto.

In the overly loud classroom filled with the laughter of his fellow students, Naruto sat in the far back corner near the window trying to calm his growing rage. Text layed out before him, his shaggy blonde hair (as usaul) was covering his eyes, one could ony make out the black rims of his reading glasses. No one in this school has ever seen the boys face, have never heard him speak more than three or four words at a time.

Naruto's POV

As I sat there reading 'Through the Looking glass' I could feel my cool slipping, and the approaching footseteps and giggling girls does not help my nerves at all to say the least, they only caused it to gow.

As they begin to speak to.. I mean patronize me I clench my fists till I'm white knuckled trying to keep cool, nothing good ever happened to those who lose their heads.

"Hey Uzumaki, you trailer trash where are our copies of yesturday's notes. I asked you a question you ugly , sack of shit!"

_Oh great the obnoxious pink haired bitch is starting shit, stay calm Naruto, they're not worth it._

I continued to ignore her, flipping the next page of the book. Then I reached into my bag and pulled out 7 papers held together with a paper clip and I handed it to her.

_Please you have your damn notes don't press me further I can't blow up, not today of all days._

"What's this Uzumaki, I can't read anything on this scrap paper."

_Damn Blonde Bimbo, one more word and I swear..._

"Come on girls, lets teach tis leach a lesson" The red-head chimed in appraoching Naruto as she rolled up her sleeves.

The class room went silent and all eyes were on them, even the black, souless eyes of the upside of attending this school Sasuke Uchiha. Karin reached out and grapped Naruto by the collar of his shirt pulling him from his seat.

My eyes still down cast I mutter my warning "Let go of me you two-faced slut, or you will regret it." I kept my voice low enough for only her to hear, but she had to push me father didn't she.

"Wha..What did you just call me? 'A two-faced slut' why don't you say that to my face." she screamed.

I couldn't help myself I laughed althoug it came out as more of a dark chuckle and everyone heard it. "Is that not what I just did, if you want though I can say far worse."

I can practically see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and frankly I don't care anymore. So when she wound up and slapped me I snapped.

My hand reached out lightening fast gripping around her thin and fragile neck. I could hear the gasps of the other students so I figure may as well screw with them all at once while I'm at it.

"Don't fuck with me bitch, I'm the last person you want to do that to. If you don't believe me ask the student's from my former school. I won't lie when I say they will be affraid to know that I am still in this shit hole of a city.

_That's right bitch, be affraid. All of you, see who I really am._

I threw my head back knocking my hair out of my face and took off my glasses. When I opened my eyes I can see their shock and hear their gasps. I know it may sound conceeded but I am fucking sexy. But the reaction I see in Uchiha's eyes gets me all hot and bothered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

I got to school later today, damn Itachi and Deidara kept me up all night. Honestly with hoe vocal the blonde tends to be, I'm surprised anyone on our street got anysleep. walking down the empty halls were a nice change of pace. _Wow, with out the social climbers clinging on to me, I can actually hear myself think._

Now standing outside of the classroom, I can hear the laughter and gossip being spread around. Seriously who thinks up half of this stuff, it's utterly ridiculous. I sigh as I open the door, knowing that my peace will be a distant memory...

"Ohayo Uchiha-san" I nodded towards the group. Kiba had that look, you know the one. The 'something big is gonna go down and you don't wanna miss it' look.

I take my seat and instantly my head connected with the desk top.

"Rough night?" I can hear the boredom lacing Shika's voice, so I just nod and 'hn'. The other guys just start laughing and Joking about Deidara, immitating his various moans and whines.

..."What's this Uzumaki, I can't read anything on this scrap paper."

I tilt my head so I can see what was going on, Karin is rolling up her sleeves and closing in on the 'blonde mystery' (as I like to think of him).

"Come on girl's, let's teach him a lesson."

At her words I sit upand turn in my seat. _What the hell are they gonna do to the poor kid now?_

She grabbed him and yanked him out of his seat, it took all my will power to keep myself seated. I didn't want to get involved unless I had to. I just have to wait it out.

I hear Uzumaki mumble something to her, which seems to really tick her off.

"Wha..What did you just call me? 'A two-faced slut' why don't you say that to my face"

I couldn;t help the smirk that played it's way across my lips. _Why didn't I think of that one?_ Naruto Chuckle darkly, I did not expect that at all.

"Is that not what I just did, If you want though I can say far worse." _Oh God that voice, damn it I'm getting hard. I can't jump in to stop this. Damn it Naruto how can your voice do this to me?_

*Slap* I look back at the scene unfolding and in a blink of an eye, Naruto had her by her throat. -blink- How the hell did he do that, only a demon has the...no wait, he can't.

"Don't fuck with me bitch, I'm the last person you want to do that to..." The rest kinda died on it's way to my brain, All I can think about is that voice calling my name. _Why is he effecting me so much, I've never been interested in anyone sexually before._

He threw his head back, and I almost came on the spot. The ruffled hair and glasses has been hiding this adonis from my sight for two years, _I... God I want him...Now! Damn school, damn hormones. Shit he's looking at me. What do I ..._

The door slammed open and there stood Kakashi-Sensei. "Uzumaki, Head Master's office NOW!.

Naruto let go of the red-head, and she fell to her knees gasping for air. My eyes locked with Naruto's as he walked passed me and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hi guys this Damia66, I am very sorry with how late this update is. You know how hectic life can get when your no longer a teenager, I am a mother now so I have busy with my son. I hope to update at least once every two weeks for now on, promise. ^^

Naruto POV

The door slammed open causing me to tear my eyes from the raven, there in the doorway stood Kakashi-Sensei. TO say that he did not look pleased was an understatement.

"Uzumaki, Head Master's office NOW!"

I mentaly flinched 'Man, was I in deep shit when I got home tonight.' I walked towards the door, the whole class watching me in silence and my eyes making contact with the Uchiha's as I made my way past my gaurdian.

"We will talk about this later." Kakashi harshly whispered as I past the threshold into the isolation on the hall.

In the office

"Damn it you brat, I thought we fianlly had this under control" The angry voice of the Head-Master rang out, as I dodged a vase thrown at my head.

I casually walked over to an empty chair and flopped down, looking up at the seething woman I smoothly replied. "Nice to see you too Baa-chan, your looking well. How is your day going so far?" I let asmirk find it's way onto my face, in my defense I couldn't help it her face was priceless .

Tsunade plopped down into he seat and sighed 'God I need a drink'.

"You know damn well how my day was, do you care to explain to me why Kakashi of all people went you my office? Or why your not wearing the fake ass shit eating grin you have had plasetered on face lately?" She asked massaging her temples in attemp to decrease her growing head-ache.

I looked at the ground trying to collect my thoughts, deciding what exactly to tell her and wht to just keep to myself. 'Alright, here goes nothing.'

"Grandmother, I know you brought me here to straighten me out but lets face it I am not something that can just be bent to your will or molded onto what others want me to be." I looked up at her reading her expression to see if I should continue.

Tsunade reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake, not bothering with a glass she just drank from the bottle.

I scratched my head, 'Ok she seems to be taking pretty good so far. Okay let's keep this ball rolling." So I continue...

"I don't need to study hard and get a good job, that's not what I was trained for. I will not get married and have kids, I'm gay. The only reason I come to school everyday is to keep you, Kakashi and Iruka off my case...and to see him." of course I mumbled the last part, I don't need her getting in the way of that aspect of my life.

I sigh, "I'm a fucking demon, I shouln't have to put up with their bullshit"

with that said, Tsunade put down here bottle and look me in the eye to talk to me seriously.

"Look, Naru, I know it's hard but you can't kill everyone you don't like. I won't get in the way if you want to show your true colours, but keep the violence, and damage to school property to a minimum. I don't need to be forced to expell my own flesh and blood...Get back to class."

I stand and head towards the door, looking over my shoulder and whispering my thanks before taking my leave.

A.N: Sorry to leave it at this guys, I have a few other stories in need of updates. I'll try to post a second update before the end of the week-end.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **See I told you I would update before the week-end comes to an end. Here is the fourth chapter for 'Sacred Fox and Fire Demon.' I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

**Tsunade POV**

_'Looks like another peaceful day, nothing can make...' _ I thought to myself as I streatched my arms above my head cracking my back. My train of thought was cut off as a voice came through over the intercom.

"Lady Tsunady, Uzumaki Naruto is the office." the timid voice relayed.

My eyebrow twitched it annoyance, of course something just had to go wrong. pressing the button of the intercom I give my replay. "Send him in Shizune-San."

The door opened and in walked the blonde, closing the door behind himself. I didn't even give him a chance to speak I was pissed.

"Damn it you brat, I thought we finally had this under control." I demanded while, picking a vase up off of my desk and whipping it at his arrogant ass. He simply tilted his head to the side as the object flew past his head and smashed against the wall behind him. Hey It's not abuse of power or anything, I knew the thing wouldn't him besides Im his grandmother I'm allowed to be strict with him.

He sat it the seat dirrectly in front of my desk. "Nice to see you too Baa-chan, your looking well. How was your day so far?" _'That disrespectful ass he's smirking, calm yourself Tsunade' _

I exhale calming myself as I sit in my chair, non too graciously I might add. _'God I need a drink'._

"You know damn well how my day was, do you care to explain to me why Kakashi of all people sent you to my office? Or, Why your not wearing the fake ass shit eating grin you have had plaserted on your face lately?" I massaged my temples, _'Damn it, now I'm getting a migrane...'_

Naruto looks at the ground I can only assume he is haveing an inner debate, I love my grandson don't get me wrong, but God is he a pain in my ass.

He looks up at me and as he begins to speak it's like I was hit with a truck. "Grandma, I know you brought me here to starighten me out, but let's face it I am not something that can just be bent to your will or molded into what others want me to be."

I blink, _'Okay, I knew this would come out eventually but now...'_ I cant see the determination in his eyes, and I know he wants to continue.

I reach into the desk drawer and pull out my sake. I'm not an alcoholic I swear, but with having a time bomb walking around your place of employment knowing that he is your responsibilty can be stressful. I swear that it is only for times like this.

I take a drink from the bottle, _'Screw the glass, I need it now.'_

Naruto scratched the back or his head as he continued. "I don't need to study hard and get a good jod, that's not what I was trained for. I will not get married and have kids, I'm gay. The only reason I come to school everyday is to keep you, Kakashi and Iruka off my case..." He muttered something else but figure it was just an insult I wouldn't put it past him.

He sighed. "...I'm a fucking demon, I shouldn't have to put up with their bullshit."

I put down the bottle allowing myself to digest everything theat was just thrown at me. He did have a vallid point, He is a demon- we both are and he will be taking over the head of the family so work is meaningless. But, school is important, the socialization is important.

I look him in the eyes as I speak to properly convey my thoughts on the matter. "Look, Naru, I know it's hard but you can't kill everyone you don't like. I won't get in the way if you want to show your true colours, but keep the violence and damage to school property to a minimum. I don't need to be forced to expell my own flesh and blood... Get back to class."

Naruto stood and walked to the door, as he opened the door he looed at me from over his shoulder, I knew he was saying thank you. I let a small smile grace my lips as the door closed behind him, leaving me to my thought and to try to sort things out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto POV:**

Walking down the empty halls was somewhat relaxing, the calm and quiet atmoosphere was great for collecting one's thoughts and planning your next strategic move. How am I gonna do this I was just given the green light to be myself but to be honest there is only so much of myself I can show.

Sighing I look up towards the ceiling. _'What am I gonna do about this.'_

As I stand out side of the classroom I can hear rumours already starting. "... doesn't belong here...freak...monster..."

Sighing once agian as I reach for the door handle, slowly entering the classroom with new determination. I can hear the collective gasps and can practically hear their thoughts. - Why is he still here?- Ignoring the sets of eyes following me I return to my desk and peer out the window.

"Uzumaki, I presume you have got yourself in check." I looked up at my sensei, my gaurdian. I can see the worry hidden in his eye.

"Sensei, when do I not have myself in check?' was my reply, he smirks and nods giving a short "Good" before returning to his lesson.

I let my eyes wander over the faces of my classmates, for the most part I see curiosity and fear. When my eyes reach the sluts (Sakura, Karin and Ino.) they look like they were about to piss their pants. _'Good they should be affraid, as long as you don't start shit I won't need to finish it.'_

Finally my eyes meet those of the Uchiha, and what I see makes me want to crawl onto his lap and ride him...-cough- okay so I may be a little submissive so shoot me. In his eyes I see pure, unadulterated lust. _'God, please let school the rest of the day speed up. I'm so horny.'_

Sasuke smirks as if reading my thoughts, he starts to write something in his notebook. Figuring that he was doing school work I returned my attention to the sky beyond the glass.

I feel something tap my shoulder, I turn to meet lavender eyes full of fear. sighing I ask "What is it?" She hands me a peice of paper and turns back to the front of the class.

I look down at the folded paper, I could only assume to be a note in cofusion. Upon openning said note my eyes widen.

_'Dobe,_

_You free after class? There are a few things I would like to ask and do to you._

Uchiha Sasuke.

I was surprised to say the least, and very turned on. I look in to the Raven's direction meeting his gaze. my genius reply was nodding with a blush on my face and hardon in my pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV:**

The bell rang sounding the end of the end of the school day, the students packed their books into their backs and began hurridly left the room.

Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, the classroom was empty it was just himself and Kakashi. "Look, Kakashi. I'm sorry for causing a scene, but I'm not gonna just sit qiuetly anymore. I will make them respect, and if I have to use their fear to get it then so be it."

Kakashi leaned against his desk regarding the boy in front of him, "Naru-chan I understand your frustrations, but you need to remember that your classmates are human. Their bodies are fragile, they break easily, take Iruka for example. Just last week his arm was fractured, all because I got a little to rough. We were..."

"Oh my god Kakashi, I don't need to hear this!" Naruto interupted hands covering his ears. He turned to exit the room when he looked over his shoulder to say his farewells. "I gotta go, I'll see you later tonight. I kinda have plans." With a wink walked into the hall to find a very hot Uchiha waiting for him with a smirk displayed on his porcelin face.

The blonde walked towards the raven and stoped about a foot away from him. Sasuke steped forward running the back of his hand down the side of Naruto's face and tilting it up towards him. "Took you long enough, follow me blondie"

Sasuke moved away from the boy towards the exit stopping to look over his shoulder at the lust filled blonde. "This way" he motioned for Naruto to follow him with his finger.


End file.
